In recent years, with the major breakthrough of shale gas in the United States, fine-grained sedimentary rock has gradually received high attention. In China, after a breakthrough from the gas well No. Wei-201 in Sichuan Province in 2014, this indicates that China has made new progress in the exploration and development of unconventional oil and gas resources. However, it can be found from a dozen shale gas wells (such as Well Niuye 1, Well Liangye 1, Well Liye 1, Well Fanye 1 and Well Boyeping 1) drilled in the past two years there was no obvious breakthrough has been made in the exploitation of shale oil and gas in lacustrine fine-grained sedimentary rock. This shows that there are still a series of problems need to be solved in the theoretical technologies of continental shale gas exploration and development in China. Particularly, the fracability of fine-grained sedimentary rock is one of important factors. The quantitative characterization of the laminar texture is also the basis for evaluating the fracability. Therefore, the research of studing characterization methods for fine-grained sedimentary rock laminar textures has great significance for the exploration and development of shale oil and gas in China to study fine-grained.